


Sorry Jeanette

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2017 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Sherlock Holmes is a Lucky Man, F/M, Jeanette is Not Amused, John is a Bit Not Good, John is a great boyfriend, John is not gay, M/M, Poetry, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: If I wanted poetry, I’d read John’s emails to his girlfriends.





	Sorry Jeanette

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #6: Poetic License. A character writes poetry (doesn't have to be good poetry).

* * *

> **Subject:**  Sorry Jeanette :(
> 
> **John Watson** (admin@johnwatsonblog.co.uk)
> 
> **Dec 17th (8 days ago)**
> 
> I’m sorry, Jeanette, more than I can express  
>  For my actions which clearly have caused you distress  
>  I can see it was wrong to run off and leave you  
>  With the bill for the champagne and fondue for two
> 
> Even though I forgot that it was your birthday  
>  It’s uncalled for, at best, to claim I must be gay!  
>  Is it wrong to have hoped you might just understand?  
>  Sherlock’s brilliant—fantastic!—but only a friend!
> 
> I can’t help how astoundingly clever his mind;  
>  How it lights up the room as he’s solving a crime!  
>  It’s a privilege to help him; can’t anyone see?  
>  How lucky I am that he asks help from me!
> 
> Of course I would rather spend more time with you!  
>  (Except if a case has a major breakthrough  
>  He’s got no fear of danger, it’s part of his charm.  
>  That’s why he needs _me_ to protect him from harm!)
> 
> And that time that you keep bringing up to complain  
>  (If you’re _really_ quite sure I was moaning his name)  
>  I was only concerned he’d gone off on his own  
>  And I might, while distracted, miss hearing my phone!
> 
> _Of course_ when I found I’d been right about that  
>  I’d no time for a shower or cuddle or chat!  
>  If I’d not been so worried, of course I’d have stayed!  
>  It’s not fair to say _home’s_ where I should have got laid!
> 
> I know that you’re hurt; I’ll admit to my share  
>  But I tell you, you really have nothing to fear  
>  It’s a misunderstanding, I’ll prove it to you:  
>  I think that I love you. I’m _sure_ that I do!
> 
> Right down to the depths of my soul’s pure bedrock  
>  My darling! My dearest! My only! Jeanette!  
>  I promise I’ll work on my skill in romance  
>  But I beg you: please, let me have one final chance?  
>    
>  Love,  
>  John.

* * *

> **Subject:** Re: Sorry Jeanette :(
> 
> **Jeanette Perkins** <jeanettep@gmail.com>
> 
> **Dec 24th (1 day ago)**
> 
> Your grovelling needs a _lot_  of work, John. Not to mention that my year threes can find better rhymes for my name. But all right, _fine_. I will be at your Christmas party. But if you ditch me again for Sherlock Holmes, it’s over. This is your last chance. THE VERY LAST!  
>    
>  Jeanette


End file.
